


King Kong (a fan made Bayonetta music video)

by drea_rev



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: AMV, Blood, Embedded Video, Gun Violence, Music, Nudity, Other, Swearing, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drea_rev/pseuds/drea_rev
Summary: A fan made Bayonetta music video for your pleasure.Song: Destorm Power - King KongProgram used: kdenlive





	King Kong (a fan made Bayonetta music video)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this video cause I was feeling too sick to sleep the other night. I had so much fun. There is game typical violence and a few seconds of nudity and the music contains swears.

[Bayonetta - King Kong](https://vimeo.com/260508267) from [Bayonetta Fan](https://vimeo.com/user82935304) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
